Espada Oxidada
by Tanuki sempai
Summary: Prusia desperto preocupado y no por cualquier cosa, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan terco Sacro Imperio Romano? Aceptalo ¡Desapareciste!,-Y eso que, yo deseo, yo deseo ver a Italia, tengalo por seguro-,-Estas loco-,-Mientras el viva, una parte de mi sera suya
1. Despertar

**°Disclamer:**El dueño de Hetalia es un hombre parecido a Su-san O_O?

**°Autora: **Tanuki Sempai**  
**

**°Genero: **Romance/Drama/Y leve Comedia

**°Advertencias: **Yaoi (Relacion ChicoxChico)**  
**

* * *

***~.Espada Oxidada.~***

**-Despertar-  
**

Cuando mi cuerpo era consumido por la insana guerra, y mi alma abandono mi cuerpo humano, anhele con todas mis fuerzas ver tu rostro sonriente, tus mejillas sonrosadas y tu temor que ciertamente era encantador, "Italia ¿Me escuchas?" mi voz casi inexcusable y mi fuerza junto a mi vida se perdieron, lo deseo, lo deseo con fuerza "Quiero ver tu rostro por ultima vez Italia y luchare porque así sea".

-¡Ahh!- el cuerpo sudoroso de Prusia, se contraía por el sueño del que recién había despertado- ¿Q-qué demonios era eso? ¿West? No, ¿Sacro…?-

No lo diría, ese nombre no era mas que un tabú, no, era solo su imaginación, después de todo el estaba muerto. Cuando encontró al Sacro Imperio Romano lo supo instantáneamente, aquel cuerpo inerte el campo de batalla albergaría una de sus mas brillantes ideas, ese cuerpo vacío, un simple cascarón se convertiría en la flama de esperanza el seria un nacimiento el seria …..Alemania.

-No aparezcas en mis sueños- Prusia se revolvió en las sabanas y de cierta manera deseo que su podrido-señorito-austriaco estuviera en ese lugar para apretarle y brindarse apoyo sin decirlo ni pedirlo- Por Dios y toda la cerveza acéptalo ya ¡Estas muerto!-

….

Aunque no lo admitiera el sueño de la noche pasada lo había descolocado, al despertarse camino hacia los jardines, Gilbir pillaba en su cabeza de cierta manera preocupado por su dueño.

-Kesesese~ ¿de que te preocupas? ¿Eh? - se interrogo a si mismo - ¿De una nación extinta? El no era tan grandioso como yo por eso desapareció-

-¡Oni-san!- Gilbert respingo al escuchar el grito de demanda de su hermano menor

-¿West..?-

-¡Ven aquí!- sin pensarlo mucho corrió de manera asombrosa de donde provenían los gritos

Al final del pasillo Alemania se mantenía en posición de ataque con un revolver en sus manos y la mirada fija en el enemigo,

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces West?- interrogo Gilbert acercándosele y volteando a donde apuntaba su hermano menor - Disparando dentro de la casa, estas loco… ¿S-sacro Imperio Romano?-

Prusia trago saliva al ver como la punta de una espada se encontraba a centímetros de su nariz amenazando con cortársela. Prusia miro al joven que tenia frente a el, llevaba puesta una tunica negra pero por la posición de su brazo derecho se podía observar una camisa blanca bastante holgada, sus ojos eran grandes y de un azul profundo, su cabello rubio mostaza y un tanto desordenado, sus mejillas sonrosadas levemente, era alto casi igual que Alemania.

-¿Dónde esta?- su voz no era ni fuerte ni suave, pero si demandante- ¡Respondan! ¡¿Dónde esta Italia?-

-¿Italia?- repitió Alemania si despegar el arma de su blanco

-¡Que no escucháis!- el SIR apego la punta de su espada a la punta de la nariz de Prusia- ¡Exijo verla!-

-¿Hablas de Italia?- interrogo Ludwig

-No tenéis ningún derecho para hablar de ella, son unos…- antes de que el SIR terminase de hablar Alemania se acerco al rubio, ante tal osado apto, el SIR alzo la espada cortándole un mechón de cabello a Gilbert y unas plumitas a Gilbird.

-¡Mendigo cabrón!- grito Prusia con los ojos en blanco y señalando al Sacro-¡Te mato! ¿¡Mi jodido cabello! ¡¿Por qué?-

Y luego de una violenta revuelca, Prusia noqueo al SIR, y profiriendo insultos contra la vida y Alemania por no saber defender a su asombrosa persona ni a su awesome pollo. Luego de minutos de planeación decidieron amarrarlo de las muñecas y de las piernas en una silla hasta saber que hacer

-Un momento, oni-san, aca-acaso dijo ¿Ella?- pregunto Alemania secándose unas gotas de sudor de su frente, ese rubio lo había cansado en un ratito.

-Mi awesome yo no escucho nada, mejor no digas tonterías ¡West~!-

-Estas raro- Alemania lo miro de manera acusadora

-Kesesese~ acaso sentías celos de que ese rubio quiera algo con Ita-chan- canturreo Prusia

-N-no digas esas cosas- Alemania desvío la vista con las mejillas un tanto rojas- ¿Dime?

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Quién es ese tipo y que haremos con el?-

-No lo se- Prusia miro al SIR y se rasco la cabeza- Por ahora lo esconderemos-

-Algo me ocultas- Alemania miro a su hermano -Y Serra mejor si me lo dices-

-West, ¡Ya basta de babosadas! ¡El grandioso yo no quiere discutir!- Prusia se dirigió a la salida- Voy a ver a el pervertido de Francia ¡Adios~!-

-¿Qué demoni…- Sacro comenzaba a despertarse, pero antes de que despertara por completo, Alemania lo golpeo con el cabo del revolver.

-Estas loco- Ludwig observo al chico y lo admitía se le hacia conocido, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y se dirigió a responder.

-Ve~ Doitsu- era Italia

-¿Qué pasa Italia?- pregunto el alemán

-Doitsu~ iré a visitarte con mi fratello~- canto con alegría Feliciano, aunque podía escuchar los gritos de Romano diciendo: "No pienso ir a la casa de ese macho-patatas" entre otras tonterías.

-No creo que de… ¿Italia? ¿¡Italia!- al parecer el italiano había colgado, iba a maldecir cuando escucho un estruendo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, y corriendo hacia donde se suponía que estaba el SIR solo para encontrarse con unas cuerdas rotas al igual que la silla -¿Pero como? ¿Dónde demonios se metió?-

* * *

**N.A: **_Esto es una historia larga espero; pido sugerencias y criticas y algun comentario _**  
**


	2. Recuerdos

**°Disclamer:**El dueño de Hetalia es un hombre parecido a Su-san O_O?

**°Autora: **Tanuki Sempai**  
**

**°Genero: **Romance/Drama/Y leve Comedia

**°Advertencias: **Yaoi (Relacion ChicoxChico)

**°Aclaraciones:** Todo lo que este encerrado en comillas son pensamientos del pasado.

**

* * *

**

***~.Espada Oxidada.~***

**-Recuerdos-**

"Miles de papeles cayeron sobre mi cabeza, los gritos de desesperación e ira inundaban mis oídos; vi a mis jefes murmurar y murmurar sin descanso en sus miras se observaba la confusión y desolación.

-Estas desapareciendo- aun recuerdo sus agrias palabras

-¿No comprendo?- algo en mi interior se removió

-Tu camino se a terminado- aquello me cayo como un balde de agua fría

-Lo entiendo me retiro- mi cuerpo se sintió tan liviano tan frágil e inseguro

Corrí hasta el lugar de mi ultima batalla, observe todo con los ojos bien abiertos. Su color, la tierra estaba teñida de rojo sangre, cascos rotos, jirones de ropa y uno que otro cuerpo en putrefacción. Caí sobre mis rodillas y mis temblorosas manos recorrieron mi rostro, observe el suelo fangoso y ensangrentado y me di cuenta que en verdad había llegado aun punto sin salida."

Sacro Imperio Romano abrió los ojos los recuerdos hacían que le doliese la cabeza miro entre unos arbusto manteniéndose escondido de Alemania.

**….**

-¡Francia!- Prusia entro gritando y moviendo los brazos como loco-¡¿Dónde te metiste?-

-Me meto en muchos lugares mon petit~-Prusia arrugo el rostro al captar bien el mensaje del francés que entraba por una puerta de los mas sonriente

-Asqueroso- Prusia movió la cabeza- Tengo un problema-

-Eres bienvenido a desahogarte con Nii-chan- Francia alargo los brazos hacia Prusia pero este solo puso una cara seria y molesta- Pero ¿Por qué tanta seriedad?-

-Que no escuchas, ¡Tengo un gran problema!- Prusia se señalo con los pulgares

-Hace mucho que no te veo tan serio- Francia se acerco a un estante y destapando un vino tinto como todo un experto sirvió dos copas, ofreciéndole una a Gilbert y tomando la otra tomo asiento aun con la sonrisa palmada en su rostro- ¿Y cual es tu problema?-

-¿Qué harías si una imperio que ya no es imperio se aparece de nuevo con la mitad de sus recuerdos?- Prusia sintió sus manos sudar por debajo de sus guantes ni siquiera sabia por que carajos recurría a Francia, quizás por ser lo mas cercano a un amigo y aun buen traidor.

Francia aspiro el aroma del vino, tomo un sorbo y apretó los labios de manera graciosa; que podría responder la verdad no tenia ni idea de que haría un imperio desaparecido regresando.

-Prusia mon ami~ ¿Tu que eres?- esa era la perfecta respuesta

-Kesesese ¡Soy Ore-sama!- anuncio Prusia bebiendo de un trago el vino- ¿Y eso que?-

-No me refiero a eso, tu también fuiste un imperio y si mas no recuerdo has estado apunto de caer y al final caíste por completo ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Prusia abrió levemente los ojos, poso sus manos en las rodillas sonrió con resignación, después de todo ya sabia la respuesta

-Quería ver al Alemania crecer mas- sonrió con melancolía, dolor y cierta felicidad

-Aja, los las recuerdos te mantuvieron unido con Alemania por el simple hecho de que son hermanos- Francia sonrió mientras se servia otra copa de vino y se alabo mentalmente por ser tan listo - Y dime ¿Quién a regresado?-

-Sacro Imperio Romano-

Francia dejo caer la copa con vino y trago saliva. "Jamás sentiré culpa, es mi decisión" recordó sus palabras cuando estuvo en guerra, el no era el culpable de todo, la culpa se debía compartir, "Hice lo que tenia que hacer", un tratado con Austria y Hungría que puedo haber hecho que Veneciano lo odiara; pero le agradecía a Dios que este le hubiera perdonado por que sabia que Italia no era tonto…..del todo y que al final se daría cuenta quienes eran los tres culpables aunque entre esos culpables estuviera el.

Adiós a la iglesia católica, a la religión y a todo lo que lo amarraba, los dedos se alzaban mientras lo señalaban con odio y desden "Francia ese país se quemara en el infierno", recordarla duras palabras del papa, la mirada de preocupación de Veneciano, la cínica sonrisa de Inglaterra, "Las naciones no son malas y tampoco buenas, ellas solo miran y velan por el bien de su pueblo" .

-¿C-como esta el?- la feliz sonrisa del francés se borro de inmediato

-El a crecido, después de todo es casi como un parasito- bromeo Prusia, lo sabia en algún lugar muy pequeño había quedado algo del SIR.

-No digas eso, el idiota de Austria, Hungría y yo le hemos truncado sus sueños- Francis tapo sus ojos, no era nada genial llorar frente a un imperio luchador como fue el prusiano- Sin decir que hice sufrir a mi hermanito-

-Me pregunto ¿Qué parte de sus recuerdos aun guarda?- Prusia desvió la mirada no deseaba ver llorar a Francia- Por lo que oí aun desea algo con Ita-chan-

-los que se albergan en el corazón- Francia susurro, aun le dolía , la maldita guerra que hizo que entregar a Canadá, la guerra que hizo perder su respeto y su honor pero al menos protegió a su gente.

Prusia suspiro, el era grandioso pero cuando era mas joven cometió tantos errores. Venganza tan suave y mágica como probar una de las mas deliciosas cervezas, "En 1...2..3... Ataquen no dejen a un solo polaco vivo, ¡Al demonio lo que dijo el jefe, no solo desganasen de los judíos esclavicen a los polacos y al que se resista mátenlo sin escrúpulos! El que me desobedezca sufrirá mi ira" sus palabras, sus acciones lo había conducido al peor de los finales, jamás imagino estar de frente a Rusia que lucho con el y le venció dejándolo sin tierras sin fuerza y casi moribundo, pero le era mas fuertes los recuerdo, los recuerdos de Alemania y el….SIR.

-No a sido fácil- ambos abrieron los ojos, habían hablado al mismo tiempo diciendo la misma oración en segundos rompieron a reír como niños

-Me voy- Prusia sonrió como todo un héroe- Gracias por escucharme …. gracias Francia-

-Siempre es un placer-

**….**

-Ve~ Doitsu- el menor de los Italia volaba a lado alado del alemán- ¡Doitsu! ¿Qué buscas? ¿Te ayudo?-

-¡Italia!- grito Ludwig la voz del italiano lo comenzaba a desesperar- ¡Guarda sile….-

Antes de que pudiese terminar un manzana se había estrellado contra su cabeza, miro hacia Romano pero este estaba dormido mientras en sus sueños maldecía a cierto español, observo hacia la ventana pero solo estaba "Pierre" el pajarraco blanco de Francia. Se acerco con su amado revolver y dio tres disparos que mágicamente no despertaron a Italia del sur, pero si consiguieron asustar a Italia del norte.

Mientras que del otro lado de las ventana, el Sacro maldecía lo cercano que estuvieron las balas de darle, aunque no había viso nada le molesto que ese cabezón le estuviera gritando a Italia, aunque se sorprendió al ver como le había cambiado la voz a su amada un tanto ronca pero igual de molesta y dulce de cuando eran uno niños, levanto la cabeza para poder deleitarse y ver a Italia pero solo alcanzo a ver su rulito aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tonto.

Sentía sus mejillas rojas y su corazón latir sin parar, por mucho tiempo vago de arriba a bajo, pero nada estaba complejo sus recuerdos iba y se iban era tan confuso, lo único que alcanzaba a ver era a muchas personas y de repente una noche que dormía bajo las estrellas despertó y vio el rostro de la "pequeña" Italia, su corazón aumentaba y sonrió como deseaba estar dentro de la caza del aquel cabezón y el otro cabeza de polluelo pero por ahora esperaría hasta saber que decirle a su amada Italia.

-Solo deseo verte con todas mis fuerzas-

* * *

**N.A:** Tenia pensado subirlo el lunes pero no me dio tiempo ademas el capituulo estaba mal escrito, Shiko-chan gracias por toda la ayuda y la imformacion espero haberla escrito apropiadamente si notas algun error me avisas, gracias a los ¡11 comentarios! que feliz soy bay ya saben se aceptan criticas coemntarios menos insultos grazie~


	3. Arrullo

**°Disclamer:**El dueño de Hetalia es el señor Himaruya.

**°Autora: **Tanuki Sempai**  
**

**°Genero: **Romance/Drama/Y leve Comedia

**°Advertencias: **Yaoi (Relacion ChicoxChico)

**°Aclaraciones:** Todo lo que este encerrado en comillas son pensamientos del pasado.

* * *

***~.Espada Oxidada.~***

**-Arrullo-**

"Cuanto mas estaría ahí, de rodillas con la brisa meciendo su cabello y secando sus gotas trasparentes de sudor. ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar? Para darme cuenta de que era momento de irme.

-Kesese~ Sacro Imperio Romano- levante la vista y observe a Prusia su capa ondeaba con esplendor.

-¿Si?- no quería parecer débil pero me sentía destruido.

-Mis superiores me dijeron lo que pasara-

-¿Y?- estaba siendo descortés con el, pero la insana necesidad de desquitarme con alguien era mas fuerte.

-¿Y? ¡Toma!- extendió su brazo zurdo a la vez que se inclinaba y me entregaba el cuadro que hacia tiempo había pintado de Italia- El grandioso yo lo rescato cuando incendiaron los campamentos-

Observe por un rato el cuadro, con mi mano contorneo el pequeño rostro de Italia, sentí la vista fallarme, realmente estaba en mis limites. Aunque no es como si Italia y yo no nos hubiéramos visto , repetidas veces regresaba a la casa del señor Austria, había crecido y yo igual, aunque ella seguía un tanto escuálida, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí..intacta.

Cuando te vi por ultima vez éramos unos preadolescentes, no pudimos hablar mucho aunque tu decías cien palabras por segundo y yo te escuchaba con suma atención, me obsequiaste una sonrisa y yo te dio una flor; tu besasteis mis mejillas y yo con mis manos tome tu cabeza y bese tu frente y recuerdo haberte dicho algo.

-Espérame- las palabras salieron de mi, había olvidado que Prusia seguía frente a mi.

-¿Esperarte? ¿Para que?- Prusia sonrió y me dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con la palma de su mano-¡Que te parece si me ayudas a que te ayude!-

-¿A que?- no desconfiaba en Prusia después de todo cuando éramos niños pase mucho con el.

-La guerra termino, Francia no tardara en buscarte- Prusia chillo de felicidad y movió su capa de un lado a otro, quizás imitando a Francia

-¿Y? no veo el problema- comenzaba tirar la toalla, los brazos de Prusia apretaron mis hombros y nos vimos fijamente.

-Un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo Reich- Prusia parecía tener un plan o simplemente se regocijaba mentalmente-pero nesecito de tu ayuda-

-¿En que podría servirte?- me removí en mi lugar y alce una de mis cejas

-Estuve indagando- busco algo en su bolsillo y me mostró un libro de guerras pasadas -Nesecito algo de ambos los mas fuertes de sangre germana-

-No seas papanatas- Las rodillas me dolían y me senté por completo en el suelo- Me estas diciendo tremenda tontería-

-No seas así Kesesese~- Prusia volvió a sonreír y mover su cabello como un loco-¿Qué tienes que perder-

Me di cuenta que tenia razón ¿Qué podría perder?. Lo mire directamente a los ojos y suspire con rendición. Lo aceptaba confiaba completamente en el prusiano, registre mi bolsa y le mostré un revolver.

-Me la dieron al inicio de la batalla- se la di con cuidado y Prusia la miro fijamente había unas letras grabadas en alemán:¨Fuerza y Voluntad¨- Nunca la use solo la miraba, su maquinaria es fascínate-

-El será tan fuerte- susurro Prusia - Con tu poder y mi tenacidad ¡West será tan fuerte!-

-¿West?- eso me sonó raro

-Este es el oeste ¿No?- su mirada se perdió en el horizonte

-Lo es ¿Cómo nacerá este Reich?-

-De tus tierras- Prusia se levanto y me sonrió con orgullo-Adiós-

Negué la cabeza y observe su espalda -No un adiós, solo un hasta luego….Hermano creeré en ti-"

**...**

-¡Por Dios Italia..!- Alemania grito con desesperación puesto que Veneciano golpeaba su hombro con su cabeza.

-Doitsu~ no confía en mi ¡Mesu~, mesu~*!- el italiano lloraba a moco tendido y seguía con su rutina de golpecitos

El alemán sintió un fuerte dolor cabeza venir, apretó un puño y levanto a Veneciano de los hombros haciendo que este parara de llorar y comenzara a recitar unos cuantos ve. El italiano miro a Alemania y sonrió mientras trataba de abrazarlo tomándose aquello como un juego; Alemania suspiro derrotado aquello lo había hecho para que Feliciano parara pero ¡No! Todo resulto de otra manera.

-¡Macho patatas! ¡¿Qué demonios le haces a el estupido de mi Fratello*?- Romano acaba de despertarse por el ruido-¡Suelta….-

En aquel instante muchas acciones pasaron, una fuerte mano jalo el hombro de Lovino haciéndolo caer de sentón a un lado del camino, el alemán sintió un fuerte tirón de sus manso arrancándole por completo a Feliciano, Lovino se levanto justo para golpear al inconsciente que lo dejo caer y justo cuando se preparaba para darle una golpiza abrió los ojos de manera terrible.

-¡Italia!- la voz del SIR tan fuerte pero demandante abrazaba con devoción al menor de los italias

-¿Sacro Imperio Romano~?- murmuro anonado Feliciano

La boca de Alemania se abrió lentamente y entrecerró los ojos, todo lo contrario con Lovino que al parecer sus ojos se habían ido en blanco y su quijada al igual que su lengua descansaban en el suelo alfombrado del alemán.

El Sacro Imperio Romano parpadeo unas cuantas veces al sentir algo extraño y fuera de lo común en las chicas, no es que estuviera juzgando pero o Italia estaba plana ó nunca paso de la pubertad, bajo la mirada y se encontró con un rostro inquieto.

Ojos cerrado tan típico de Italia del Norte, cabello castaño avellanado similar al de Italia del Norte, piel suave y blanca sin llegar a la exageración, un lindo y simpático rulito; ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso fui tan tonto que creía que Italia era una chica? ¿Todas la veces que la imagine desnuda? Aquellas dudad y afirmaciones se vieron completas al sentir el pecho del menor de los Italias no era mucho pero ahí justamente ahí habían unos pectorales, por su nariz algo viscoso y caliente comenzó a descender y las piernas le temblaron su mirada comenzó a nublarse escucho murmurar a Feliciano pero no lo oyó con claridad pero antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y cayera desmayado escucho un grito potente

-¡West! ¡Ya regrese el grandioso Prusia ya volvió!-

-Prusia- murmuro el SIR antes de caer en la inconciencia.

* * *

*Mesu: lloriquear

*Fratello: hermano

**N.A:**_ Escribiendo este cap me imaginaba el rostro del Sacro se me hizo muy gracioso gracias por los comentarios y otra cosa que deseaba aclarar del capitulo anterior , en el capitulo recuerdos se hacen menciones de la Historia de estos magnificos paises , Shiko-chan gracias por la ayuda __vous aime~ _

_Tenemos una parte en la que Francia recuerda algunas palabras del pasado ejemplos: "Jamás sentiré culpa, es mi decisión" esta es una referencia de cuando Francia niega a la iglesia catolica y la nación es excomulgada._

_Al fianlizar la guerra de los 7 años Francia firma el tratado de Paris y así entrega a Canada a Iggy, y ahi es la mencion de Francia lamentadonse las perdidas en las guerras _

_Tambien se menciona a tres culpables sobre la desaparicon del el SIR ¿Quienes seran? pues damas y caballeros lean lo siguiente y no se enojen esto es basicamente historico y no tiene nada que ver con el anime y el manga (por ahora): _

_Algo que no sale en el manga ni anime aun es que la desaparición de SIR no solo fue culpa de Francia, sino fue enteramente culpa de Austria y Hungria y esa culpa hizo que se separaran, Francia lo unico que hizo fue aceptar un acuerdo con Austria y Hungria en el momento menos indicando, justo 20 años antes de la caida del imperio y cuando se desató una fuerte guerra entre España, Prusia y Francia contra el resto de Europa._

_Luego aparece en el capitulo un recuerdo del el señor Prusia que es: "En 1...2..3... Ataquen no dejen a un solo polaco vivo, ¡Al demonio lo que dijo el jefe, no solo desganasen de los judíos esclavicen a los polacos y al que se resista mátenlo sin escrúpulos! El que me desobedezca sufrirá mi ira"_

_Sabian que Prusia fue sirviente de Polonia, ¡Pues si! el señor afeminado pateba y vencia a Prusia sin problemas, luego el señor Prusia decide vengarse en la segunda guerra mundial matando y esclavizando polacos (una venganza muy sucia si me preguntan) luego el señor Rusia interviene y vence a Prusia y reparte sus tierras entre Polonia, Lituania y Rusia_

_Shiko-chan Grazie~ nuevamente por la informacion me has ayudado bastante y se que cuento con tigo y cuentas conmigo sientete libre de pedirme algun favor _

_bay a toda mis lectoras y lectores espero les guste el cap y los veo en el siguiente_


	4. Hermanos

**°Disclamer:**El dueño de Hetalia es el señor Himaruya.

**°Autora: **Tanuki Sempai**  
**

**°Genero: **Romance/Drama/Y leve Comedia

**°Advertencias: **Yaoi (Relacion ChicoxChico)

**°Aclaraciones:** Todo lo que este encerrado en comillas son pensamientos del pasado.

* * *

***~.Espada Oxidada.~***

**-Hermanos-**

-¿S-sacro Imperio Romano?-

El menor de los Italias asomo su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta y observo con preocupación y alegría a Sir, el cual permanecía en silencio y estático con la mirada perdida. Mientras en el otro lado de la puerta el Sir permanecía sentado en la cama de Prusia el cual a regañadientes acepto prestársela hasta que despertara; El Sacro cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza

"-¿Señor Austria?- el Sir miro con atención a Roderich

-Sacro Imperio Romano he decidido hacer que desaparezcas- el aristócrata se removió un poco

-Si es su decisión la aceptare- el Sir observo a la nación con los ojos apagados

-Significa que no volverás a ver a Italia- el hombre guardo silencio- Pero si dejo que andes tranquilo el tonto de Francia te tomara para hacerte tierra francesa-

-I-Italia- los labios del Sacro temblaron- Puedo verla por ultima vez-

-Sacro…-Roderich poso su mano sobre el hombro del otro- Se ha marchado a vivir con Francia-

-¡¿Qué?- el Sir se levanto de golpe haciendo que la silla en al que estaba cayera- Debo verla, decirle adiós-

-Sacro…Por favor- Austria se acerco y lo miro a los ojos- Te iras a vivir con Liechtenstein, ella acepto, esto solo lo sabremos tu, ella y yo-

-…- un silencio perturbador se extendió en el lugar

-No te puedes negar, se lo que hiciste con Prusia- Roderich le dio la espalda- Te quedaste sin tierras, solo serás un imperio errante ¿Eso quieres?-

-La señorita Liechtenstein ¿Acepto?- era como una daga que atravesaba en medio del estomago, esa era la sensación- Hace mucho que no la veo-

-Desde que vivió con nosotros- Roderich se avergonzó un poco al decirlo- Pero tu la volviste a ver ¿No?-.

- Si. Y luego la hecho- el Sir lo miro directamente- ¿Es esa acaso también mi suerte?-

-No te estoy botando te doy una oportunidad mejor-

-Me voy-"

El Sir alzo la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Veneciano a escasos centímetros del suyo, por poco grita y lo golpe por la sorpresa, pero preso de la culpa grito con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Italia por favor discúlpame!- el Sacro mantenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cerrados, con su mejor orientación tomo las manos del chico- ¡Lo siento de verdad, siempre creí que eras una .. Er.. Er… mujer!- lo ultimo lo susurro

-¿Ve~?- Veneciano se mantuvo quieto

-Lo mas seguro es que dañe tu moral de hombre, lo siento no fu intencional- Sacro esperaba que por lo menos Feliciano le golpeara o algo pero no el chico solo rió de lo mas risueño

-Sacro Imperio Romano, ¡Soy feliz de verte ve~!- el menor comenzó a revolotear como mariposa y decir miles de cosa a la vez, razón que hizo muy feliz al Sir -¡Tiene que conocer a Alemania~!-

-¿Alemania?- pregunto el chico mientras miraba a Italia con una sonrisa

-Si Alemania es mi amigo, es muy bueno y seguro no esta enojado contigo por amenazarlo con la espada que llevas- menciono Feliciano con una sonrisa y voz soñadora- Es genial y muy macho-

-I-Italia yo ¿Quiero saber donde esta Prusia?- no quería ser descortés pero habían cosas que deseaba hablar con su hermano

-Ve lo llamare después comeremos pasta ¿si?- el SIR asintió sonriéndole- Debo llamar a Romano-nichan~-

Segundos después un obligado Prusia entraba por la puerta sonriendo, se sentó en una silla quedando frente a frente con el ex-imperio

-¿Prusia….- no sabia por donde comenzar tanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había visto por ultima vez, tanto tiempo desde que vivió con la liechtentiense a espaldas del suizo ignorando al mundo-.. Como esta nuestro hermano?-

-Solo eso- menciono con enojo fingido el prusiano mientras sonreía y de un salto se abalanzo revolverle los cabellos a chico- ¿Dónde as estado?-

-No lo puedo decir Prusia- el Sir apretó las sabanas creándole arrugas- Escuche lo que paso contigo y el señor Rusia-

-Ese cabeza de nieve- el prusiano frunció el entrecejo- Kesesese~ gano solamente por que me aburrí de la pelea-

-La venganza no es buena-

-Cállate- el otro fue mordaz

-¿Y el nuevo Imperio?- pregunto el rubio

-Fue al que amenazaste en la mañana- confeso el otro mientras se acomodaba en la silla y jugaba con la espada del Sir.

-Ahh-

….

Veneciano camino torpemente por los pasillos, al llegar al final de el sus piernas temblaron y se desplomo al suelo, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos con fluidez. Con fuerza y llanto alcanzo a sentarse en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared, la luz que entraba por las ventanas hacia brillar sus lagrimas. Romano que lo observaba en silencio se acerco a el y posándose de cuclillas frente a su hermano menor le pregunto

-¿Estas bien tonto?- Lovino toco la frente de su hermano, el en cambio mantenía su rostro oculto en sus brazos, pero de momento apreso a Romano en un largo y apretado abrazo

-¡Francia-niisan!- bramo sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones- El me dijo que Sacro Imperio Romano había desaparecido y no lo volvería a ver-

-Veneciano…-

-Y-yo tengo miedo de que sea solo un espejismo-

Lovino acaricio la cabeza del menor, no dijo nada puesto que no era una nación sensible, no sabia consolar pero siempre seria el hombro, los oídos y el valor para su hermano menor; ¿Quién necesitaba de las palabras? El silencio siempre seria acogedor.

-Al abuelo Roma jamás le gusto verte llorar- Lovino se separo de Feliciano y con tosquedad le seco las lagrimas- No seas bastardo Veneciano ve y mira el Sacro esta ahí-

-El creía que era una chica ¿No crees que es raro?-

-Y que esperabas estábamos en el Imperio Coralingio, ¡Bastardo!-

-Ve~ fratello ti amo-

-No digas esas tonterías, que diría El Vaticano si te oye-

-Grazie fratello~-

-Aja-

Lovino suspiro hastiado su hermano si que era bobo, pero era mejor verlo sonreír. Aunque el no salía del shock que fue ver al Sacro otra vez; Cuando era mas joven, Antonio le había contado lo que pasaba con los imperios derrotados, al principio no entendía que carajos hacia Prusia, puesto que el Sir desapareció sin dejar rastro por veinte años, pero ahora lo entendía aunque parecía no tener todos sus recuerdos.

-¡Che palle, más germanos-patateros que soportar!-

* * *

**N/A: **_Buenas tardes~ toy cansada *la autora se encuntra tirada en el sofá* les dejare las aclaraciones histricas para que no haya confuciones, Shiko-chan gracias por la ayuda sin ti este fic no tendria extreminades ni toráx_:

_En la primera parte esta la charla de Austria y el Sir, es cuando Austria descide que se desintegre el imperio puesto que Francia lo queria para coronarse el Imperio y en ese caso hubiesemos estado bajo las alas (pervertidas XD) de Francias._

_En esta misma parte el Sir menciona que Austria hecho a Liechtenstein a la caye la explicaciones lo siguiente: _

_Liechtenstein nace siendo rica, pasa bajo el yugo Austriaco (es como si Hungria y Austria tuviesen una hijita que cuidar), despues de la primera guerra mundial Liechtenstein los abandona porque practicamente derrocharon su dinero, esta en bancarrota y a punto de desaparecer, por eso va a vivir con Suiza quien le acepta ya que tambien estuvo en esa crisis al ser repudiado de la casa de SIR._

_luego la platica de el SIR con Prusia se menciona a Rusia y puesto ya se los habia contado en el cap anterior esa fue la guerra de Rusia con Prusia depues de la inavsion a Polonia por venganza y es cuando el imperio desaparece._

_y ya para terminar la frse de Romano "Y que esperabas estábamos en el Imperio Coralingio, ¡Bastardo!2 pues este es uno de los muchso datos que me dio Shiko -chan esta es la explicacion:_

_En las regiones que pertenecieron al imperio coralingio (Francia e Italia) tienen la vieja costumbre de vestir a los niños de pequeños, como niñas (gran ejemplo es una obra conocida como las Meninas), eso se debia a que escondia a sus herederos varones por miedo a que estos sean victimas de venganzas y terminaran muerto._

_ Es decir, tanto en Francia como Italia tenian la costumbre de vestir a los varones como niñas (con vuelos, encajes y el cabello largo y peinado)... razon por la cual el hecho de que Chibitalia y Chibiromano parecian niñas en ese entonces._


	5. Hermanos II

**°Disclamer:**El dueño de Hetalia es el señor Himaruya.

**°Autora: **Tanuki Sempai**  
**

**°Genero: **Romance/Drama/Y leve Comedia

**°Advertencias: **Yaoi (Relacion ChicoxChico)

**°Aclaraciones:** Todo lo que este encerrado en comillas son pensamientos del pasado.

* * *

***~.Espada Oxidada.~***

**-Hermanos II-**

-¡Liechtenstein!- el suizo grito en llamada a su hermana adoptada

La pequeña dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su hermano, rápidamente guardo unas cajas llenas de fotografías de cuando era mas joven.

-Hermano mayor, ¡Buenos días!- saludo con una sonrisa al chico que la miro detenidamente

-El desayuno esta servido ¿Me acompañas?- de manera caballerosa le ofreció su brazo y caminaron directo al comedor.

-Hermano mayor, ¿Dormiste bien?- la jovencita le sonrió con ternura, el otro asintió , llegando al comedor ambos tomaron asiento.

-Liechtenstein, estas muy callada ¿Paso algo malo?-

-Hermano mayor ¿Tu me ocultas cosas?- la joven lo miro fijamente

Vash se atoro con un trozo de queso, y rápidamente trato de desatorarse con la taza de chocolate que bebía, miro a su hermana y negó rápidamente.

-¿A que viene la pregunta?- Suiza limpio su boca y aclaro su garganta esperando una respuesta

-Solo curiosidad-

**….**

Alemania no era vengativo, de hecho era amable, era estricto y disciplinado, si el hacia algo debía terminarlo de buena manera, si ese era el buen Ludwig.

Pero a pesar de todo había una cosa, no una persona que no lograba entender y esa persona era Veneciano, si bien el italiano era molesto, llorón y un tanto inútil, pero ¡Dios! El chico era descendiente del gran Imperio Romano algo salvable debía tener, ¿y que? lo aceptaba después de pacto de Acero el italiano se volvió su único amigo, no es que Kiku no lo fuese es que no lo comprendía.

-¡Italia!- grito molesto Alemania

Dentro de la cocina que era el lugar donde se encontraba el italiano era un completo desastre, en la olla donde se suponía debía haber pasta solo habían tomates, en donde se suponía debía estar los tomates sofriéndose estaba la pasta quemándose y creando un olor desagradable, Ludwig lo miro con reproche.

-Alemania~ hoy comeremos pasta~- el joven caminaba torpemente por la cocina mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Sacro.

-¡Italia! Como comeremos pasta con este desastre- Ludwig agarro al Italiano he hizo que mirara todo el desastre, al notar sus errores comenzó de nuevo, el alemán suspiro y salio de la cocina encontrándose con un serio Romano.

-¡Tenle paciencia rayos!- el italiano mayor lo señalo y lo miro con fijeza- No sabes que mi hermano acaba de vera la persona que mas quiere-

Alemania frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos, odiaba eso de Romano siempre tratando de molestarlo y a veces lo lograba.

-No deseo pelear- aclaro con vehemencia- Y deja de decir esas cosas-

-¡Ja!- el mayor movió sus brazos en burla-No hablo de ti idiota-patatas, hablo de…-

-¡¿Qué es esto? ¡West peleando con el pequeño Romano!- Prusia se abrió paso entre ambas naciones pavoneándose seguido por el SIR que se detuvo frente Alemania-

-¡No soy pequeño! Cabeza de pollo- grito Romano al borde del ataque

-Le pido disculpas- El Sacro miro fijamente a Ludwig

-Si es por lo de hace un rato le aseguro que todo esta olvidado, pero tenga mas cuidado- el alemán hizo un ademán de manos para que tomara asiento.

Los cuatro hombres tomaron asiento, Romano lo mas lejano posible, Prusia siguió al italiano para fastidiarle, mientras el SIR y Alemania mantenía su mirada fija en la cocina: puesto que dentro de ella se escuchaba algunos murmullos y luego un golpe, ambos rubios se levantaron de golpe y corrieron a ver que pasaba. Frente a ellos se debatía la imagen mas desastrosa del mundo, el pequeño Feliciano debajo de unos kilos de pasta.

-¡Italia!- gritaron los dos aunque uno claramente molesto y el otro reverendamente preocupado

-Lo siento no me golpees~- grito el menor poniendo sus manos alrededor de su pecho.

Tal acción dejo en blanco al alemán, el Sacro sonrió y se acerco ayudarle pero antes de que lo alcanzara de las muñecas Ludwig se interpuso en ellos levantándolo de golpe pero con delicadeza.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el alemán mientras Veneciano asentía con una sonrisa

El problema del Sacro era sus sentimientos, el irradiaba un amor puro y ferviente; después de todo su amor estaba por romper fronteras, el lo amaba, no importaba que el Italiano fuese un hombre, el. El Sacro Imperio Romano amaba con cada poro y pelo de su cuerpo, amaba por completo a Feliciano Vargas, Italia del Norte.

-No lo toques- su voz sonó como un murmullo arrollado

-¿Eh?-

-Lo siento, pero…- el Sir puso su mano en el hombro de Ludwig que lo miro perplejo- No le permito tocar a Italia-

-No se esta explicando- gruño Alemania- Y para serle completamente sincero no tengo ni idea de quien es usted, y tampoco le permitiré que me de ordenes en mi casa-

-Yo soy el Sacro Imperio Romano, el hermano del Imperio Prusia y la señorita Liechtenstein al igual que suyo-

El alemán dirigió una rápida mirada a Prusia, en cambio el Gilbert se mantuvo al margen de todo, Feliciano guardo silencio permaneció inmóvil, Romano estaba cruzado de brazos y rogaba mentalmente a Dios que todo lo que no tuviese respuesta las tuviera ya.

-No hablara en serio- Ludwig miro hacia otro lado disimuladamente- Digo y no se ofenda mi único hermano es Prusia-

-West…- el Sir dio un paso adelante- Ese el nombre con el que te apodo Prusia, el sobrenombre lleva el lugar de mi ultima batalla el oeste-

-Coincidencias- Ludwig se mantuvo serio.

-Esta bien si no me cree no lo obligare a que me acepte como familiar suyo- el Sacro entrecerró la mirada-Pero no permitiré que toque a Italia yo..yo..¡Amo a Italia!-

-¡Basta ya!- Ludwig golpeo su puño con su mano- No hablaras de Italia como si el no estuviese presente-

-No esta presente idiota-patas- se interpuso Romano que devoraba un tomate

-Ve~ hermano Romano, mira, mira; hermano España ha venido de vista al igual que hermano Francia-

-¡Que no se me acerque el bastardo de España!-

-Francia y España- murmuro el Sacro

Por la puerta entraban ambas naciones, el francés al igual que el español miraron atentamente al Sir sin decir nada solo observándose

-Ves por que no quería venir, mon ami España-

-Francia ¡Tio! Sonríe- murmuro apenado el español.

* * *

**N/A:** _antes de que alguien intente golpearme dejare unas cuantas aclaraciones historicas que me dio Shiko-chan (gracias chica) y luego si golpeenme por tardarme con esta continuacion:_

_El SIR dice ser hermano de Prusia y Liechtenstein ahi abajo la explicacion: _

El chiste con Liechtenstein es que ella naceria de la necesidad de los Suizos de mantener un gran resentimiento y separación con Autria, para la epoca del gran auge del Sacro Imperio Romano, la casa de Hasburgo siendo la mas poderosa creó un principado quitandole tierras a Suiza, es asi como nace Liechtenstein, ella es una nacion poderosa financieramente hablando y con una gran gerarquia noble, se podria decir que ciertamente no solo es hermana de Suiza, sino tambien de SIR y de Prusia, lo que tambien convierte a Suiza en hermano de ellos dos siendo descendientes directos de Germania.

Es decir, según el entendimiento historico, Liechtenstein es hermana menor de Prusia, SIR, Alemania y Suiza, siendo que Suiza, todos descendientes de Germania.


	6. Egoismo

**°Disclamer:**El dueño de Hetalia es el señor Himaruya.

**°Autora: **Tanuki Sempai**  
**

**°Genero: **Romance/Drama/Y leve Comedia

**°Advertencias: **Yaoi (Relacion ChicoxChico)

**°Aclaraciones:** Todo lo que este encerrado en comillas son pensamientos del pasado.

**

* * *

**

***~.Espada Oxidada.~***

**-Egoismo-**

-Ves por que te dije que no quería venir-

Francia carraspeo la voz y se acerco mas a el español que mantenía su sonrisa en el rostro, realmente se había sorprendido, el SIR creció, no eso era poco, el Sacro Imperio Romano era todo un hombre. Su perfil era el de un hombre mas fuerte y saludable, su postura varonil y demandante, sus ojos azul profundo eran chispeantes y hacia que uno no pudiese apartar la vista.

-Francia ¡Tio! Sonríe- la voz de su amigo lo había sacado de sus pensares

-I-Italia- llamo casi en susurro el francés -Traje uno de mis mejores vinos ve por unas copas ¿Si?-

-Ve~- canturreo el menor y corrió hacia la cocina.

-¡Romano!- a su costado pudo oír al español gritar y correr a donde estaba el Italia mayor el cual lo recibía a golpes.

Prusia mantenía una acalorada discusión con Alemania, o mas bien Alemania le reclama quien sabe que cosas a Prusia. Sus ojos azules se toparon con los otros ojos azules, era lo único que había cambiado en el Sacro, cuando eran niños los ojos del SIR denotaban fuerza y pureza , pero los ojos que miraba ahora era como ver dos cuencas vacías. No lo pudo soportar por mas tiempo aparto la vista con una mano en su boca.

-¿Pasa algo?- la voz del Sacro se oyó

-¿M-me hablas a mi?- ni siquiera era capaz de alzar la vista los ojos de ese tipo eran tenebroso

-Si-

-No, nada malo- argumento dando unos pasos y sentándose en el sofá

-Parece que viste un fantasma- el Sir se poso frente a el -Te causa recuerdos mi mirada-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Nada de ti- el Sir se sentó a su lado con los brazos cruzados

-Sacro … Sobre Italia …. Cuando me lo lleve … Yo- el francés buscaba las palabras

-Estaba decidido a invadirte y llevármelo- el Sir guardo silencio - Pero no contaba con la intromisión de el señor Austria-

Mientras en el lado opuesto de la sala Alemania interrogaba a su hermano con enojo y confusión, Gilbert mantenía el mismo semblante y una que otra vez hacia muecas.

-¡Gilbert! ¿Contesta?- era raro ver al alemán molesto con su hermano, pero a pesar de todo, el propio prusiano aceptaba el enojo del rubio.

-Solo eso dirás- Gilbert lo miro con una ceja alzada y los brazos en las caderas- No pienso escuchar esto, hay cosas que van en mi vida privada que ni tu deberías saber-

-Nii-san- Ludwig se dio media vuelta- Se supone que somos hermanos, sangre germana, confianza …. Parece que soy el único que la tiene contigo-

-West~ por favor- algo en Gilbert se removió inquieto- No te lo tomes a pecho además ¡El grandioso yo!…-

No termino de hablar, sus ojos rojizo se tomaron con la mirada decepciona de el alemán. A su mente cayeron las imágenes del alemán cuando este era un niño; tanto podía llegar a dañar un secreto, comenzó a preguntarse como se lo tomaría Suiza, como se lo tomaría si descubriese que Liechtenstein le guardaba secretos. No era malo tenerlos, un secreto era algo que se guardaba en dos personas de confianza, pero acaso Ludwig, su hermano, no era de confianza.

-¡Italia!- cuando se dio cuenta ya el alemán se había dirigido a la cocina.

-Que tontería- suspiro y dirigiendo su vista hacia el Francis se pudo dar cuenta que este estaba en un dilema personal.

**…**

En el comedor se podían oír los suaves golpeteos de los cubiertos contra los platos, los insultos de Lovino hacia Antonio, los murmullos de Francis, los pocos modales de Gilbert, los ticks verbales de Feliciano, pero sobre todo el mal humor de Alemania y la simpleza del SIR.

-Entonces ¿Cómo va tu vida Prusia?- en un terrible intento España inicio una charla

-A mi querido Toño, tu sabes lo de siempre, ir a molestar al podrido señoriíto, jalar a su Marizell y..em ..-

-Oh~! Mon ami Prusia, se ha quedado sin decir nada-

-Hermano España ¿Cómo van tus tomates? Ve~-

-Ahh~! Ita-chan, los tomates están tan rojos como cuando Lovi-Love se sonroja- menciono emocionado Antonio

-¡Cállate bastardo!-

Aquellas breves palabras que horas atrás el SIR le habia dicho, taladraron la mente de Ludwig, un hermano, no le molestaba; pero no podia evitar pensar en que su hermano le ocultara algo de tremenda magnitud, pero sobre todo un sentimiento desconocido se mantenia albergado en su pecho. Italia era su amigo, y de cierta manera le incomodaba que el Sacro hablara con el de manera tan amigable, pero que podia hacer el, ellos ya eran conocidos.

-Sacro Imperio Romano- el pequeño italiano hablo mientras reía-¿Te a gustado la pasta~?-

-S-si…- en ese momento Alemania puedo observar disimuladamente la reacción tan infantil del SIR, el cual tenia las mejillas sonrosadas mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro- … La mejor que he comido Italia-

-Wahh~ ¡Me hace muy feliz oír eso Sacro imperio romano!-

Alemania no puedo evitar atorarse con la cerveza que bebia, la respuesta le habia llegado a la mente en solo segundo, era inevitable no pensarlo, con esfuerzo alejo la mirada de aquellos dos y sin poder evitarlo su mirada choco con la de Romano que lo miraba sonriente mientras sus labios se movían sin soltar palabra alguna, pero que sin ningún esfuerzo se entendía.

-Te lo dije idiota-patatas- murmuro para si mismo Ludwig, de momento sintió las orejas calentársele por la vergüenza.

Sin mas que decir su expresión de torno a una realmente avergonzada, porque el no era tonto, sabia perfectamente que el Sir sentía un amor pleno y fuerte por Italia. Pero no lo cedería, era egoísta lo admitía, pero no dejaría que nadie tuviera de esa manera a Italia.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- su propia humanidad le pedía respuesta de tan absurda idea, pero acaso su propio egoísmo no mantenía respuesta.

-¿Qué siento por Veneciano?-

Y solo en ese momento de dio cuenta de donde venia su egoísmo, de una inseguridad sin respuesta.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Matemos a la autora! *una turba molesta de lectores muy cerca de la puerta de mi casa* Lo siento mucho!

Me atrase con mis trabajos casi un mes desaparecida, pero mi trabajo se acumulo mucho en serio mucho, asique tenia que quitar ese monton de papeles de mi mesa para estar tranquila, ademas d elas entregas que debia hacer uff! pero als termine y me dirigia poner la continuacion siento la tardanza.

Si mw dejan comentarios me harian muy feliz~


	7. Celos I

**°Disclamer:**El dueño de Hetalia es el señor Himaruya.

**°Autora: **Tanuki Sempai**  
**

**°Genero: **Romance/Drama/Y leve Comedia

**°Advertencias: **Yaoi (Relacion ChicoxChico), leve Prumano (no se enojen porfa pero una personita me lo pidio por MP hace mucho)

**°Aclaraciones:** Ninguna por los momentos.

* * *

***~.Espada Oxidada.~***

**-Celos I-**

Francis caminaba junto a España, el primero con la vista fija en la punta de sus zapatos, Antonio que normalmente solo era un risueño no pudo ignorar el hecho de que su amigo se hundía en lo que era la presión de los recuerdos del pasado.

-Tu hiciste lo que debías hacer- murmuro España con las voz mas fría que puedo realizar

-…-Francia solo asintió y coloco un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

-Aunque solo seamos países, el estar con humanos ha hecho que procreemos sentimientos- el español paro en seco y tomo por los hombros a Francis para zarandearlo levemente- Pero la lastima a si mismo no lo podemos permitir-

Francis sonrió y asintió con la cabeza nuevamente paso su brazo por el hombro del chico que volvía a reír como normalmente lo hacia.

-Petit, crees que haya sido buena idea que mis hermanitos se quedaran con ¿Mon ami Prusia y Alemania?-

-Seguro tendrá una pijamada tio-

-….Tonto- susurro Francis mientras reía con malicia

-¿Dijiste algo?-

**….**

Prusia había insistido en que Veneciano, Romano y el SIR se quedasen a dormir, Alemania no había dicho ni renegado nada, puesto que contaba con que el mayor de los Italia se negara rotundamente a quedarse, cosa que fue caso contrario al oír las seguras y cínicas palabras de Romano

-Con gusto bastardo cabeza de pollo- Alemania repitió las palabras mientras lavaba los platos d e la cena y dejaba todo limpio

-¡Alemania!- Ludwig soltó el plato que tenia en sus brazos al oír el grito de auxilio de Feliciano- ¡Alemania! ¡Auxilio!-

-¡Italia!- el alemán patio la puerta haciendo que esta se rompiese en dos , pero cuando llego alguien ya estaba auxiliando a Italia

-I-Italia, debes tener cuidado- El Sir sostenía la mano de Veneciano- Ves que pasa cuando no usas un dedal al costurar-

-S-Sacro Imperio Romano- sollozo el menor mientras botaba la aguja que tenia en su mano- ¿Q-Qué esta sangrando?-

-Mete tu dedo en la boca- sugirió el SIR

-¡No!-bramo con fuerza Veneciano- La sangre sabe a metal-

-Italia- el Sir frunció el ceño y metió el dedo de Veneciano en su boca- El sabor solo queda un rato-

Alemania que observaba todo desde el umbral de la puerta se sonrojo a mas no poder, Italia que sentía la calida saliva del ex-Imperio en su dedo, solo pudo atinarse a murmurar incoherencia y sonrojarse como nunca. Alemania carraspero su garganta, a tal acto el Sacro saco el dedo ajeno de su boca y Veneciano se hundió en su s pensares.

-¡Italia ayúdame con los platos!- sentencio Ludwig

-¿P-pero….-

-¡Es una orden!- Italia se levanto y se encamino a la cocina, Alemania miro al SIR- Con permiso-

-Pase-Sir bajo la vista pero aumentando su valor soltó las palabras que detonarían el humor del alemán-Lo siento pero no compartiré a Italia-

-Yo tampoco planeo hacerlo- Ludwig miro al joven a los ojos sin pender su semblante serio y tranquilo- Por tanto le sugiero que no se entrometa mas con el-

-Usted no decidirá eso- en cambio el Sir reflejaba años de oscuridad he ira contenida- Lo decide Italia-

-Como quiera, con permiso-

**…**

-¿Celos..?- Romano observo la cerveza que estaba en sus manos-Te diré que es celos, bastardo, es una dolor en el culo-

-De veras Lovino- Prusia soltó una carcajada denotando su estado de ebriedad-

-Lo sentía siempre que Bélgica le hacia ojitos a el estupido de España- Lovino estaba mas que ebrio aunque su lucidez al hablar era excelente

-No me digas ¿Amas a España?- Prusia se incorporo de donde estaba sentado

-¿Amarlo?- Lovino enarco las cejas- Yo no amo a Nadie salvo el amor que le tengo a mi hermano-

-Entonces le harías incesto a tu hermano- Prusia soltó la broma mientras hipaba, era increíble como había convencido al mayo de los Italia de tomarse unas cervezas

-Eres un enfermo Prusia- Lovino lo miro de reojo-Pero me caes bien bastardo-

-Lo planeaste no es así- Prusia no pregunto aquello era una afirmación

-No dejare que ninguno de esos dos haga sufrir a mi hermano otra vez-

-West no lo sabe- Prusia intento defender a su hermano-

-Jamás olvidare el rostro de mi hermano, marcado por la lagrimas, seco, apunto morir del dolor-

-¡Lovino!-Prusia descargo su ira en una bofetada a la mejilla de joven, si saber que hacer lo abrazo-No lo hagas, Ore-sama te orde…..no te pido, no hagas locuras-

-¡Tu que sabes bastardo! ¡No sabes quien soy! ¡No sabes nada de mi!- las lagrimas mas amargas y dolorosas descendieron del rostro de Romano mientras el trataba de deshacer el abrazo del cual era preso

Hasta los sentimientos mas oculto de Romano se podía leer como un libro abierto, los celos, el amor, la tristeza, el abandono, su propia cámara de sentimientos era tan frágil capaz de romperse a la primera caricia, pero porque el era así. Desde que era un niño tuvo que soportar el abandono de su abuelo, el favoritismo a su hermano menor, las severas palabras de varios superiores de España….. Así pero España en cual lo mimo, educo, malcrió he hizo que se obsesionara con los tomates, a el debería estarle agradecido ¿No? .

Pero que había de sus sentimiento verdaderos hacia España, el te amo que le susurraba cuando Antonio dormitaba a su lado, las caricias en su cabello castaño, y las sonrisas que ambos compartían. Todo eso solo era una mascara porque para España el siempre seria el jefe y Romano el subordinado eso y nada mas.

Tuvo esperanzas cuando se unifico con su hermano menor, pero para su hermano solo existía el tal Alemania, como cuando eran niños solo que en ese entonces el mundo para el pequeño Chibitalia giraba entorno a Sacro Imperio Romano.

-¡No sabes nada de mi Gilbert!-

-Se lo necesario-

-No lo sabes-

-Lovino ….- Prusia soltó al chico para verlo a la cara, los ojos acuosos y rojo he hinchados por las lagrimas, su nariz rojo y su cabello desordenado-

-Bastardo..-no Lovino jamás confiaría en los ojos de alguien mas, y asestándole un cabezazo a Prusia lo miro y señalo- La cerveza alemana es pasable, pero su comida y su lengua no me parece, Patata-sangrona-

En el suelo Prusia tomaba su estomago con fuerza mientras hiper ventilaba para recuperar su aliento nuevamente…

-Niño cabeza de tomate-

* * *

**N/A: ***Amordazada* H-hola chicas como estan? *Enmascarada: con mas alegria!* Sacre Blue! Hola chicas? Lamento mucho la tardanza, el tiempo pero sobre todo el mes uno de los ams movidos, lo lamento est la conti que cosnta de tres partes esta la primera y pronto la segunda por los momentos me despido...y este si saben quien mando a los enmascarados pueden decirles que se vayan y que dejen de comerse mi comida!. En el proximo cap contestare reviews y cualquier dudita que tengan arrivederci de antemano gracia spor lso comentario y las historias he autores favoritos! ^^


	8. Celos II

**°Disclamer:**El dueño de Hetalia es el señor Himaruya.

**°Autora: **Tanuki Sempai**  
**

**°Genero: **Romance/Drama/Y leve Comedia

**°Advertencias: **Yaoi (Relacion ChicoxChico),

**°Aclaraciones:** Todo lo que esta en comillas y cursiva son recuerdo capisci?.

* * *

***~.Espada Oxidada.~***

**-Celos II-**

_"Mordió el estropajo sucio con dureza, marcando cada arruga en su rostro. Palpo el asqueroso sabor de aquel trapo entre sus dientes, mientras la saliva se deslizaba por las esquinas de sus labios creando un grotesca imagen de tortura._

_-Lo lamento- Liechtenstein murmuro mientras cubría su rostro con su pequeñas manos_

_Un nuevo crujido esta vez de su pierna derecha lo hizo arquear su espalda de dolor, sintió asco de su situación, patético, aquella palabra se repetía en su mente. Uno de los soldados de ejercito de la liechtensteiniana lo había descubierto escapando he hiendo a la casa de Francia. El principado tenia que castigar a Sacro Imperio Romano por su osadía y a pesar de que ella se negaba debía obedecer las claras ordenes de Austria "Rómpele las piernas si es necesario" en ese momento la jovencita recordó que Austria era alguien con la suficiente hombría para meterle miedo y hacerla temblar._

_-¡No me detendrán!- El SIR había escupido aquellas palabras mientras su rostro se desencajaba del dolor - ¡Me he rotó costillas, hueso de tomo mi maldito cuerpo! Esto no es suficiente ¡No romperán mi espíritu!-_

_La mano de Liechtenstein se había estrellado en la mejilla del Sir, la cual espesaba a enrojecer. Los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lagrimas y sus labios temblaron, su cuerpo se tambaleo como un pétalo de rosa a punto de caer a merced del viento._

_-Por favor….-suplico la pequeña mientras apretaba sus manos una contra la otra- P-Por favor Sacro Imperio Romano, ya no lo hagas-_

_-Señorita…-tan débil, tan inútil y sumamente patético-…Máteme-"_

Las espadas siempre le habían gustado a Ludwig, cuando era un niño observaba con asombro aquella poderosa arma guardada en lo alto de unos estantes. Desde joven había escuchado las fabulosas historias de Gilbert, mientras el mencionado recrea las hazañas con una vara de madera que siempre se encontraban en los caminos áridos de regreso a su casa, "Algún día te mostrare a usar una, West" aquella frase la repetía siempre Gilbert pero nunca alo cumplía, no era su culpa en aquellos momentos las dagas apuntaba al cuello del prusiano.

-¡Un duelo de espadas!- grito con euforia Gilbert- Me sentiré como colegiala..-

Alemania observo a su hermano que parecía conejo de batería, corriendo hacia adentro de la casa y volviendo con rapidez, rapidez que competiría con la huidas de cobardía de cierto italiano.

-Prusia- Alemania observo de soslayo, el Sir que parecía contento- ¿?Hace cuanto no usas la espada-

-¡Cual de las dos!- el prusiano río de manera ronca-¡Porque la de abajo la uso mucho!-

Alemania golpeo su frente, y observo la reacción del Sacro "Infantil y tonto" pensó para si mismo, pero no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza ante la reacción del Ex-imperio, las mejillas infladas con un rojo granate mientras murmuraba incoherencias por lo anteriormente dicho por Gilbert.

-¡West!- y por puro instinto el alemán ataja la pesada espada que era lanzada con una agilidad felina por parte del prusiano-¡¿Dime aun deseas aprender el arte de la guerra?-

Alemania alzo lentamente la espada y se dio cuenta de lo pesada que era, observo a Gilbert que sonreía con arrogancia mientras señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza al Sir en pocas palabras que ambos se enfrentaran a un pequeño duelo.

-¡Gilbert!- Alemania se levanto apunto de negarse pero observo la sonrisa del Sacro, "No dejare a Italia" a su mente llegaron las seguras palabras del chico -…Italia.-

¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo? Esa sensación calida que subía desde la punta de sus pies hasta el ultimo folículo de su cabello, a pesar de que no comprendía a Italia quería comprenderlo, aunque Italia no fuera valiente confiaba en el pero sobre todo aunque Italia no sintiera celos la verdad era que a el en ese instante lo comían los celos…solo esperaba que esos celos solo fueran por amistad y no por el otro sentimiento que estaba seguro que se hacia mas fuerte.

-Alemania…-susurro el Sir mientras alzaba su espalda haciéndola resplandecer con el sol mañanero-¿Esta preparado?-

Pero aquella pregunta se perdió el aire cuando Alemania ataco a gran velocidad mientras el Sir murmuraba "Tomare eso como un si", de cierta manera era difícil detener los golpes de Alemania puesto que eran fuertes y con un punto fijo. Gilbert que observaba todo con los ojos sumamente abiertos mientras gilbir piaba de contento ante la barbarica muestra de hombría por parte d e los germanos. Gilbert sonrío con orgullo pero a la vez con lejanía, el amaba la pelea pero su arrogancia y enorme ego lo habían acorralado en la esquina de los perdedores.

_"-¡Pequeña!- Prusia río con su ronca vos mientras se adentraba por la puertas d e la casa de Lilly mientras de su mano caminaba el pequeño apodado "Alemania"- ¡Vengo por un favor!-_

_Pero nadie contesto, estaba seguro que el amenazante de Suiza no estaba por ahí en esos días, pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba la pequeña Liechtenstein? Sus labios se marcaron en un rictus de molestia, después de todo el gran Prusia se había tomado la enorme molestia de caminar por un maldito favor…..¡Vaya gente agradecida!_

_-….Aniki- Gilber bajo la mirada y observo a Ludwig que apretaba su ojo izquierdo en señal de dolor-Onee-san no se encuentra ¿Podemos retirarnos?-_

_-Acaso ¿Tiene miedo West?-pregunto con burla Prusia mientra el chiquillo negaba_

_-¡No es eso!-_

_Ambos guardaron silencio al oír el llanto de Liechtenstein desde el fondo de un pasillo, a los pocos segundo el leve trotar de la pequeña, Prusia se acerco a ella y la tomo del hombro para poder observarla. La joven Liechtenstein tenia su rostro marcado por las lagrimas y sus ojos parecían perdidos._

_-¡¿Qué te pasa pequeña?- Prusia la zarandeo mientra Alemania se escondía detrás de su hermano mayor-¡Contesta mujer!-_

_-M-me pidió….-la joven bajo la visto y bramo con vehemencia-¡Me pido que lo matara!-_

_-¡¿Quién?-_

_Mas solo el se escucho el leve murmullo del viento, y los pasos de Prusia alejándose de la casa de la liechtesnteniana mientras de su mano se llevaba al pequeño West."_

Prusia chasqueo la lengua y se maldijo axial mismo ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta de donde estaba el Sacro? ¿Acaso era tan poco asombroso?, pero abandono eso pensamientos y dirigió su vista de nuevo al duelo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuanto tiempo estuvo absorto, Alemania se había desecho de su pesada chaqueta, frente a el había un West despeinado que botaba miles y miles de gotas de sudor haciendo que su camiseta negra desmangada se apegara a su blanca piel, el Sir no se había quedado atrás quien sabe como pero el se había desabrochado todos los botones de la camisa que Gilbert le había prestado su cabello despeinado y sus ojos que antes estaban vacíos ahora brillaban con la cizaña de la pelea.

-Bastardas el desayuno…..¡Chiguiii~!- bramo Romano al tener que dar tremendo salto hacia atrás y caer sobre su trasero que seguía adolorido de la noche anterior-Hijos de perra-

Guardo silencio mientras observaba el show que tenían los tres germanos "¡Por la torta!" Se dijo "El bastardo patatas es idéntico al otro idiota". no pudo evitar admirar las espadas le hacían recordar al entupido del español que emocionaba con estupideces como esa.

-Hermano- llamo tímidamente el menor de las Italia mientras salía hacia afuera-Ya les avisases-

-¡Que no ves que estoy en el suelo fratello stupido!- el joven se levanto pero no pudo detener a Feliciano que corría de manera alegre hacia los dos luchadores.

-¡Italia!-bramo molesto Alemania mientras dejaba caer la pesada espada a un lado de su cuerpo-¡Que te he dicho de entra en lugares peligroso!-

-Que no lo haga-murmuro un poco apenado el italiano

-¡¿Y que estas haciendo?-

-Avisando que el desayuno esta servido-

-¡Italia!-

El Sacro Imperio Romano guardo silencio mientras sus brazos caían inertes a su costado, el también era egoísta y le doliera a quien le doliera pero el no quería quedarse con el titulo del pasado de Italia el quería el lugar que tenia Alemania en ese instante el presente de Italia. Pero no pudo evitar actuar con infantilismo y entrar corriendo dentro a la casa de Alemania, acción que preocupo a Veneciano.

-Me gustas tal cual eres- el Sir apretó sus manos una contra la otra y sin querer tropezó con el buró de la sala- M-me gusta tal cual eres, Italia-

-¿Sacro Imperio Romano…..?-

-Italia- El SIR se acerco a Pazos largos al italiano y entrelazo sus manos-¿Tomarias en cuenta convertirte el Imperio Romano conmigo?-

-¿P-pero?-el italiano bajo la cabeza y zafo sus manos- N-no….¡No quiero verte desaparecer otra vez!¡No deseo verte herido!-

-¿Herido?- para el germano aquello colmo su paciencia- Italia, tu no sabes ¡No tienes idea!-

-Lo que esta mal esta mal- murmuro el Italiano bajando su mirada

Mas no se dijo nada mas, puesto que el Sacro Imperio Romano había caído a los pies de un asombrado italiano pero no fue aquella acción que sorprendió a Veneciano, si no el hecho que el Sir respiraba con dificultad mientras de su boca salía sangre.

-¡Sacro Imperio Romano!-

Definitivamente solo serian malas noticias.

* * *

**N/A: ***Emergiendo del suelo* Disculpen el no haber traido una continuacion hace meses me disculpo pero por fin pude escrbir algo decente, además que escribi unas historia que planeo publicar siento mucho en serio tardarme pero tenia unos comic´s que seguir

**Izumi-Tan: **Si volvi en serio he vuelto y lamento en serio desaparecer tanto tiempo , los celos me encantan ami en lo personal, y ya hubo pelea literalmente *risas* Si en definitiva se vienen cosas mas extrañas.

**Jackce: **Adoro tu nickname en serio me encanta, yo tambien deica que Lud era el SIR pero cuando uno se mete en la historia se da cuenta que hay cosas que no tiene sentido, acerca del Prumano e suan pareja que yo adoro pero por mas que quiero ponerla ams en esta historia no creo que se pueda por tanto escribi una historia de esta pareja que pronto publicare.

**Sol Yuki Uzumaki: **¡Sacrè Blue! la pelea del siglo *atonita* yo tambien queiro verla y espero que suceda *risas* me esforzare gracias.

**Ikaros-san: **Es exactamente el mejor consejo para Lovino seguir adelante vivir el presente, pero el realemnte ama asu pequeño hermano y desea protegerlo es la imagen que me da, gracias por leer y pronto traere la conti.

**LoReKaZe131:** En realidad las referencias historicas son gracias a la señorita Shiko-chan es realmente una chica muy dulce que me ayudo mucho y se que me ayudara si le pido ayuda es gracias a ella que mi historia tiene sentido, me alegro que te gustara mira que no tengo madera de escritora aqui esta la conti y trabajare duro para traer el siguiente.

**Miru: **En el amor todo se vale, es una gran frase, y tranquila que esta historia la sigo hasta terminarla pero con tanto problema hasta ahora pude traer conti sigue leyendo me haras very happy!

**Mikitsan: **Yo me disculpo por tardarme tanto en publicar pero entre las clases y el trabajo apenas si tengo para respirar ¬¬ pero bueno *risas bien nerviosas* No soy tan grande mido un metro setenta *mas risas* en lo personal me gusta el prumano lo considero uan pareja muy bella pero el PrusiaXHungria lo amo mas jamás te guzgaria gracias por leer linda.

**Deidi Jeevas**: Yo tambien amo el prumano chica pero como dije no mezclare muchas parejaspor eso mismo cree una historia solo de esta pareja :D lo d elabofetada fue solo un poco de violencia para calmar a Lovi~ que s epone siempre medio intenso en als discuciones gracias Deidi-chan sigue leyendo bonita .

**Toto Akarui Ryu: **Bueno yo ya te habia contestado pequeña en serio aun estoy atonita de que queiras convertir mi historia en Dounshinji deberas que es un halago y si quieres puedes hacer gracias por decir que mi historia es bonita me siento tan alegre 8D! pero dime cuando lo hagas que con gusto deseo verlo y todo, Toto-chan eres un amor y aqui la unioca servidora soy yo~ :DD!


	9. Te Amo

**°Disclamer:**El dueño de Hetalia es el señor Himaruya.

**°Autora:**Tanuki Sempai

**°Genero:**Romance/Drama/Y leve Comedia

**°Advertencias:**Yaoi (Relacion ChicoxChico),

**°Aclaraciones:** Todo lo que esta en comillas y cursiva son recuerdo capisci?.

* * *

***~.Espada Oxidada.~***

**-Te Amo-**

El sabor metálico de la sangre, es denso y cansado. El Sir conocía muy bien esa sensación, sabia como iniciaba su sabor y como terminaba, adoraba verla salir de su cuerpo, le recordaba el hecho que estaba vivo.

_-Intentabas ¿Escapar nuevamente?- el aristócrata bebió delicadamente de su taza de té_

_-¿Y?-el SIR apenas le dirigió la mirada -¡Deseaba ver a Italia!- -_

_-No te recuerda, para Italia estas muerto-_

_-¡¿Muerto? ¡No me hagas reír!- el Sir se removió y su rostro palideció- Yo me he liado con la muerte solo por Italia-_

_-¿Y eso que?- Austria hizo una pausa- Tu en verdad pensabas que Italia no escribiría su futuro y abandonaría su pasado-_

_-Soy solo ¿Un recuerdo?-_

_-Lo eres-Austria le miro de manera demandante mezclada en preocupación- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan terco Sacro Imperio Romano ¡Acéptalo! Desapareciste….-_

_-Y eso que- el Sir se levantó de golpe y pego su mano a su pecho- Yo deseo, ¡Yo deseo ver a Italia! Téngalo por seguro-_

_-Estás loco- negó Austria molesto_

_-Mientras el viva, una parte de mí siempre será suya-_

_-¿Y qué tan fuertes serán esos recuerdos?-_

**…**

Le dolían, le ardían pero sobre todo le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar y ni hablar de su espalda. Se había asustado que decía ¡Petrificado! Al ver como el Sacro se desplomaba en el suelo y por si fuese poco vomitado sangre , si tan solo fuesen en verdad humanos solo se llevaría a un médico y este le recetaría una medicación para que comenzara a sanar pero siendo quienes eran las heridas y enfermedades debían curar con el paso del tiempo.

-Sacro imperio romano…-murmuro Veneciano enterrando su rostro en sus manos –Yo te hice esto…-

-No es así, Italia- Alemania que llevaba rato consolándolo hablo por un segundo- Nadie tiene la culpa-

-¡He olvidado todo!- el italiano bramo con fuerza- ¡Recuerdo las estrellas de la noche en que él se fue pero nada más!-

-Italia…-

-No recuerdo nada…¡Y-yo! ¡¿Qué he hecho? ¡Tenía miedo de caminar solo pero a l lo abandone como me plació! ¡S-soy tan malvado! ¡No merezco su corazón!-

Lo abrazo, con sus enormes y fuertes brazos rodeo al italiano, haciendo que Feliciano escondiese su rostro ahogado en lágrimas, no lo comprendía ¿Y qué? Jamás logro comprender a el italiano pero de algún modo él ya se había colado en su vida y simplemente no imaginaba que ese italiano desapareciera de su cercanía porque no era difícil comprenderlo….Alemania quería a Italia.

-Ve con el…-y porque lo quería no desea ser del todo egoísta –

-Alemania….-

Se movió torpemente no sin antes besar las sonrojadas mejillas del alemán, pero antes de separes el alemán tomo cierto valor y jaloneo suavemente al italiano, rozo los labios del joven que lo miro perdido y sonrojado, Alemania sonrió y movió su mano mientras repetía "Ve con el"

-¡R-Regresare!-anuncio el italiano mientras desaparecía tras la puerta

-No estoy seguro que lo hagas…-

_**….**_

Su pálido rostro era un matiz perfecto de su cabello y sus profundos ojos, su cuello masculino, su calmado respirar todo en él era muestra de que era un imperio, un imperio olvidado, o como Gilbert había dicho un parásito que no se resignaba, si ese el SIR.

-Italia…-sus voz sonó tan hueca, tan llana, tan muerta….

-S-sacro…-el italiano se arrodillo al pie de la cama- Estoy rezando por ti…-

-Ah…- el joven sonrió y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás- Él te lo agradecerá…-

-¿Quién, ve~?-

-Ah, nadie, no te preocupes…canta por favor-

-¿Cantar?-el italiano negó sentía que sería un irrespeto para el chico

-Por favor, lo necesito-

Veneciano asintió y sin más que decir se sentó a la orilla de la cama sonrió con dulzura y le murmuro, murmuro las últimas palabras de amor para el Sacro Imperio Romano, el sonrió mientras las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa y sus secos ojos brillaron mientras de ellos las lágrimas cayeron lentamente. Veneciano canto y débil su voz sonó triste y acompasada, el viento le hizo compañía junto a los gemidos ahogados del llanto del Sir…

-Duerme conmigo…-

-S-Sacro yo…-El italiano se levantó pero su temblorosa mano quedo atrapada en la mano helada y pesada del Sir-De acuerdo ve~-

-Te lo agradezco…-

Italia noto aquel cambio, cuando volvió a ver al Sacro su cuerpo desprendía aquella gélida aura pero en ese momento, ahí en esa cama vieja que chirriaba cada que se movían, con el suelo estampado en la ropa sucia de Prusia ahí en momento volvió a sentir la calidez que tanto añoraba del ex – Imperio, y ahí mientras Feliciano Vargas sentía la calidez entrándole desde la espalda y surcándole el cuello se sintió nuevamente enamorado, muy enamorado tan enamorado de él.

-Me duele…-El sir murmuro entre lágrimas escondiendo el rostro en el cabello del Italiano-Me muero de adentro hacia afuera pero hice lo último que más quería…-

-Yo te amo…-

-¡D-deseaba verte!- paso sus brazos por la cintura del chico

-Me duele ver que no estas cuando te necesito…-las lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas del italiano y una sonrisa surco su rostro

-Te amo y ojala no doliera tanto-

-Te amo…-el italiano apretó sus manos con suplica-….Alemania-

La almohada que ambos jóvenes compartían se mojó rápidamente por las lágrimas, el SIR lloraba de amor, Italia bramaba por amor y Alemania estaba triste por amor…Porque su amor era mutuo, pero el del más frágil era solo….

_Unilateral…._

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Quien me extrañaba? *Lectores: Nadie* Despues preguntan porque uno es emo, mis mas estimadas disculpas por la tardanza pero esta semana fue de examenes ¡Dios! mi examen de Quimica y Fisica Elemental eran juntos y cada uno tenia seis hojas OAO porque ami?

**Ikaros-san: **Grazie a ti por leer mi historia, muchas gracias :D

**Jackce: **Te entiendo asi me pasaba ami cuando leia pero es que yo soy taruga, sii! amo tu nickname ¡De veras! gracias por leer me hacen muy feliz!

**Toto Akarui Ryu** : ;A; ¡Bonsai, bonsai, bonsaiii! te apoyo desde aca con mi plato de maruchan!, te quero adoptar de hermana cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras te he tomado cariño mi pequeña Toto-chan! ahdgashdgashdas tipo como que te quiero *ataque poloniaco XD*

**Miru**: Sii! la inspiracion me llego gracias mis lindas lectoras, porque ustedes son mi vitamina E, see la neta que si Ita-chan decidi bien porque esta en juego ¡El Amor! me siento en gran Sayaman diciendo eso, TAT Miru-chan gracias gracias por tus bonitas palabras al elogiar mi historia ¡Me esforzare!

**Izumi-tan: **Yo tambien, ¡Pastaaa~! hehehe el instituto nos absorbe tanto hasta dejarnos secas y medio muertas ¡Tu si me entiendes! ¡La bendicion de Shinse Roma~! me rei como loca con eso XD es que te imaginas ¡Y los bendigo! haha ahh Dios que fresa :´D

**Merlina-Vulturi **: OAO! *se murio con lo que dijiste* Buaaa no es eso se que soy una irresponsable ¡No me golpees! XD


	10. El Canto de las Sirenas

**°Disclamer:**El dueño de Hetalia es el señor Himaruya.

**°Autora**:Tanuki Sempai

**°Genero:**Romance/Drama/Y leve Comedia

**°Advertencias:**Yaoi (Relacion ChicoxChico),

**°Aclaraciones:** Todo lo que esta en comillas y cursiva son recuerdo capisci?.

* * *

** *~.Espada Oxidada.~***

**-El canto de las Sirenas-**

Sacro Imperio Romano había despertado en la madrugada, la frente la tenía mojada de sudor a su lado Italia dormitaba como si nada pasase, el Sir sus ojos se abrieron levemente al sentir aquel dolor punzante en su cabeza con sus pálidas manos la apretó buscando calmar aquella sensación. Se sintió impaciente por que él lo sabía, Prusia tal vez también lo sabía y quizás por eso Austria no lo dejaba salir de Liechtenstein. Aquello era como tener sida, los síntomas se presentaban después de haber tenido la enfermedad por mucho tiempo, sabia el mismo que su cuerpo se moría de adentro hacia afuera. Él era un ex-imperio, ni si quiera era un país y para horror suyo se estaba convirtiendo en humano.

-El mar…-y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que más haya quizás veinte kilómetros se escuchaban las olas chocando contra las rocas-Nunca lo he visto…-

Pero aquello no era del todo cierto había visto el mar muchas veces pero nunca se le había acercado, nunca había sentido aquella sensación de arena en sus pies ya que siempre usaba las botas para toda ocasión. Observo a Italia y lo movió buscando despertarlo.

-Italia…el mar…verlo- se sorprendió a sí mismo al escuchar hablarse, no lo hacía con coherencia hablaba como un niño pequeño

Pero Italia no despertó aquello lo frustro solamente, llevo con rapidez sus manos a su boca de la cual comenzaba a brotar la sangre nuevamente y se asustó porque aquello no era solo un poco de sangre era demasiada, tembló y se sintió mareado un sudor frio le recorría la columna. Se levantó como pudo la sangre quedaba esparcida como gotitas y manchas por el suelo y la cama dejando a su paso un grotesco camino de líquido sanguinolento.

_"-Sacro Imperio Romano ¡Mira!-Italia le mostraba una corona de flores._

_-Que lindas, Italia-_

_-Sacro Imperio Romano ¿Tu no morirás, cierto?-_

_-No, no moriré nunca-"_

Tan falsas habían sido sus palabras, pestañeo repetidas veces y cuando se dio cuenta estaba a solo pasos de un acantilado pero más abajo se miraba una playa. Hecho a correr como si fuese un niño otra vez, las camisa blanca holgada dejaba entrar la brisa marina, llevaba los pies descalzos miles de piedras y demás se le astillaban en torno a la planta desnuda del pie. Sentía subir la sangre a su garganta y esta salía como podía por la boca o la nariz. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando el sol comenzó a salir y se observaba al horizonte del mar, sus pasos comenzaron a ser lentos dejando sus huellas marcadas en la arena.

-Morir….ya puedo….puedo morir-

Su cuerpo se desplomo con fuerza sobre la arena húmeda sus brazos quedaron apretados a su abdomen, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar de sus labios, estaba pálido y sus labios temblaban era oficial…él era un humano sin nombre.

….

Gilbert despertó asustado, corrió a donde dormía Italia sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver la sangre y a Italia dormir plácidamente a zancos tomo a Feliciano y lo zarandeo hasta despertarlo.

-¡Feliciano! ¡¿Dónde…Donde está mi hermano?-Gilbert parecía asustado

-No está aquí a mi lado-

Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron en un segundo salto de la cama sus respiración se agito ¿Cómo pudo ser? ¿Cómo no lo oyó? ¿Acaso era sordo? Gilbert parecía loco de ira y frustración.

-¡Sacro Imperio Romano!- Italia salió corriendo apenas se había puesto las botas.

_"-¿Cómo se despiden entonces?- El Sir observaba a Chibi-Italia con vehemencia_

_-…¿Con un beso?-_

_-¡Ahh..!-"_

Estaba asustado, era su culpa si algo le pasaba al Sacro Imperio Romano nunca se lo perdonaría, observaba el suelo asustado ¿Pero cuanta sangre había sacado el Sir de su sistema? Cuando por fin llego a la playa observo huella de pies descalzo y hecho andar mientras a gritos llamaba al Sir.

Que tan idiota podía ser, porque no lo vio venir sabía que el Sir estaba imperio porque lo perdió de vista.

-¡Sacro Imperio Romano!-

Abrió los ojos a su máximo nivel los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas, había llegado a donde terminaban las huellas pero no había nada, un poco de sangre lavada por el mar pero nada del Sir. Observo a todos lados sabía perfectamente que aquella playa era desierta, no habían más huellas no había nada observo el mar, era tan azul tan profundo y de momento lo supo.

-¡No! ¡Sacro Imperio Romano!- su voz sonaba desgarrada- ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡¿Te tragaste al Sacro Imperio Romano? ¡No te lo lleves!-

Lanzo piedras e insultos al mar, se sentó cansado con las lágrimas secas ya no quedaba nada y lo peor era que ni siquiera le dijo adiós. Gilbert estaba junto Alemania a la orilla del acantilado donde horas atrás había estado el ex – imperio, para sorpresa del Ludwig Gilbert estaba callado y eso lo ponía nervioso…

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Gilbert oculto su mirada en su cabello plateado por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintió ganas de morir.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A: **esta vez estoy sin palabras he escrito algo muy triste no me abandonen por favor.


End file.
